


Home-Made Remedy

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [53]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jack is skeptical about Race's cure for his cold.





	Home-Made Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from The Brady Bunch

Jack gave the mixture a hesitant look, transferring the look to Racer as he gestured for him to take the bowl. He had spent the past twenty minutes mixing it all together, resulting in the puke green, awful smelling goo in the bowl that he was apparently supposed to rub on his chest to make his cold go away.

“You’re sure this will work?” Jack raised a skeptical eyebrow as Race gestured with the bowl again.

“Yes,” Race rolled his eyes, “My grandmother made this for me every time I got sick, taught me how to make it before she passed. Trust me, it works every time.”

“Racer….” Jack winced as he got another whiff of the goop.

“You’re guaranteed to be cured in twenty-four hours.” Race grinned, busying himself with cleaning up.

“Twenty-four hours?!” Jack exclaimed, his eyes wide.

“Unless you break into a rash,” Racer shrugged, “Then you have to take it off.”

“Tony!” Jack whined.

“Look, just try it.” Race rolled his eyes, “If it doesn’t work, I’ll cook you dinner for a week.”

“That’ll make it worth going on a date with Katherine with a cold.” Jack grinned.

“Go take a hot shower, rub that on your chest, then put a shirt on and take a nap.” Race instructed, “by the time you wake up, I’ll have fresh Chicken Noodle Soup made.”

Jack just stared at Race for a minute before going upstairs to do as he was told, ignoring Race’s smug expression.


End file.
